Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-25037311-20151205202906
I didn't wanna have to do this but there have been lots of people talking about Super Saiyan God Goku VS Superman Prime 1,000,000. Ever since Super Saiyan God was made people have been wanting to know who would win if both Goku and Superman fought eachother in their god forms. We all know about Goku's god form at this point but alot of people don't seem to know about Superman Prime One Million so I'll talk about that form instead. In this story Superman outlives his loved ones and has watched his parents, his friends and even Lois Lane die. And he can't do anything to stop it because they died of natural causes. They obviously could not live as long as him because they're only normal humans. So what happens is all the sadness takes it's toll on Superman. Everyone who he's ever loved and cared about is dead at this point. So after all of this Superman leaves the planet and goes out on a journey to explore the universe and gain more knowledge etc. Superman acquired many new abilities and perfected all the ones he already had. He broke through the Source Wall and studied under The Source itself. Meaning he gained a portion of The Source's power. For those of you who don't know, The Source Wall in the DC universe is a wall that's located at the edge of the universe in the promethium galaxy. Beyond the wall is something called The Source. Which is a type of god, or cosmic essence or even the source of everything that exists. It's basically the answer to everything even the meaning of life and the universe. Even Darkseid has said that the source is basically an omnipotent power. The wall itself has many different types of beings attached to it. These were beings who attempted to get past the wall but got caught in it. Superman mentions that he literally crashed through the gates of Heaven to find answers. So Superman actually broke through the wall and gained a portion of The Source's power which is incredibly impressive. Another thing I'll talk about is the 5th dimensional imps Mxyzptlk and Batmite etc. These are cosmic beings with literally omnipotent powers. Even though they don't look like it these 2 have the power to create and destroy entire universes with a mere thought. They can even warp space and control time and alter reality. One of Superman's descendants married the queen of the 5th dimensional imps. This caused the linage of Superman to have some of the 5th dimensional powers. One of the Supermen himself was a 5th dimensional imp. And we all know how powerful they are. So just imagine how powerful Superman has become after getting power from them and also from The Source. But that's actually not all. On top of this Superman has spend thousands of years inside the sun gaining even more power and enhancing his abilities. But now we'll move on to comparing their stats and attributes by analyzing their feats based on 4 categories. Strength, Speed, Skills/Techniques and Durability to see who would win in a fight. Strength: We all know Goku is extremely strong in this form. If he wanted to he could wipe out entire planets and even a solar system. In Battle of Gods we only saw a portion of his new powers so we can't really say what his maximum potential would be. And we all know Goku keeps getting strong and even learned to tap into this power at will. But Superman is able to life 200 Quintillion tons with just one hand. So just imagine what he can do as Superman Prime. His strength is unmatchable and can't be calculated because there is no limit. But it is said that he is capable of lifting the omniverse. So this category easily goes to Superman. Speed: Goku once again is extremely fast in Super Saiyan God form. Easily several times faster than the Speed of Light. He even has his Instant Transmission which allows him to teleport to places instantly. Superman Prime clearly has the edge here though even though we don't know how fast he can move It's obvious that spending 15,000 years in the sun made him many times faster than he was before. Speed goes to Superman. Skills/Techniques: Though Goku is a much better martial artist than Superman, Superman still has all the powers he had before such as Super Strength, Super Speed, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision but now these abilities are enhanced to godlike levels. He has enough power to wipe out the entire universe with just his Heat Vision...I don't even see the point of saying anymore but I will anyway...Superman Prime also has the power to resurrect the dead. He was able to fully bring back Lois Lane with a godlike body similar to his. He even recreated his whole planet Krypton and it's inhabitants. He can travel through time and go to different dimensions. Yeah like I said he's pretty much God in this form...So this category easily goes to Superman Prime once again. Durability: Again, I have to give this category to Superman. His body was able to survive in the sun for 15,000 years. He is capable of surviving the end of the universe and the multiverse. And is essentially immortal. And even if by some miracle Goku found a way to destroy his physical body it still wouldn't kill him because he has control over reality in this form. There's no point in even talking about Goku now... Honestly guys this is not even a fair fight and I don't even know why people are even debating this...It's a massive godstomp in Superman's favor...No pun intended...Even if you take Goku's newest form Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan the result is still the same...All of these things I just posted show that no amount of Super Saiyan Multipliers will ever make Goku be able to kill Superman...Superman is limitless. Goku will never in anyone's wildest dreams be powerful enough to beat Superman when he's in this form.